With technology advancements regarding global positioning satellite or GPS systems and cellular phone and/or mobile to mobile or M2M devices, a relatively small practical real time collar tracking system can potentially be developed for pet, human and asset tracking. Currently all the related products for collar tracking systems lack two basic features. The collar tracking systems are either relatively too bulky and cumbersome for a pet, other user or object to utilize or the system cannot last a relatively long enough period of time to become practical.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collar tracking system that can be utilized on pets and other animals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collar tracking system that utilizes cellular technology or GPS technology to notify a user with a cell phone or mobile to mobile or M2M device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collar tracking system that utilizes an electronic fence that utilizes GPS coordination or radio frequency identification or RFID technology.
What is really needed is a collar tracking system that can be utilized on pets and other animals that utilizes cellular technology or GPS technology to notify a user with a cell phone or M2M device and that utilizes an electronic fence that utilizes GPS coordination or RFID technology.